


Two Halves Make A Whole

by TheAngelofFate



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I just have always seen Larry and Sal as best friends, Not saying I hate the ship, Sal and Larry are bros, Sorry fans that ship Larry x Sal this is purely platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelofFate/pseuds/TheAngelofFate
Summary: Two broken families. A father and son. And a mother and her son, both having to deal with  tragedies, hardship for years before finding each other, And together become something, they thought lost long ago. A familyA missing scene from Sally Face where the parents sit down with their sons and have a conversation.





	Two Halves Make A Whole

**Author's Note:**

> After watching chapter 4 of Sally Face, and gloriously finding out that Henry and Lisa got married, I wanted to write out a scene on them talking about it with Sal and Larry because I think it was a shock to them at first because in reality it’s sometimes always harder on the children then on the parent. 
> 
> This may not get views or comments because it’s not Salarry but I hope you all enjoy it regardless. Because I know I’m not the only one out there whom just sees them as friends

It wasn’t a secret that his dad and Lisa were dating. Well, at least to Sal and Larry and everyone else in the Addison Apartments, it wasn’t. Their parents naively thought they were keeping their relationship under wraps, even three months into this, three months into their “secret” relationship they still thought they had pulled the metaphorical wool over their children’s eyes. But Sal saw the flowers his dad had sent Lisa that one time when Lisa was really sick and Larry had said that he once saw his mom sneak over to his apartment when Sal was on his “not date” with Ashley.

Now nothing graphic happened, nothing like that, Henry was just sick, a nasty combination of alcohol and the 24 hour flu from working none stop all but knocked him on his ass.

It worried Sal enough to really want to cancel meeting Ash, because his father has had a problem with alcoholism in the past and mixing it with the flu was never a good combination, but his father insisted that he go out and have a good time, and that he be fine. So Sal went and Larry eavesdropped.  

And truly all that Larry saw as he looked through the lock of the keyhole was his mother, tending to Henry as he lay on the couch, looking absolutely wrecked and miserable. And his mom; always wanting to fix things, to help people. Made it her job to nurse Henry back to health. But that did lead to a small peck on the cheek and then that turned into a peck on the lips. After that their parents acted differently around each other, they thought they were being subtle but they were as transparent as glass.

But Sal and Larry understood why they were being so secret, with what happen to Sal’s mom and Larry’s dad leaving —or so they think but Sal knew the truth— They didn’t want to take a chance of upsetting them both with new relationship.

So when Lisa invited Henry and Sal over for dinner, over the weekend before school started back up. Everyone was enjoying Lisa’s lasagna when Henry suddenly cleared his throat to get their attention. “Boys,” Henry started slowly, and Sal has recognized the nervousness in his father voice. “Lisa and I have something to tell you.”

But before Henry could get another word out Larry interrupted him with a loud, “Like it’s about _fucking_ time!”

Both Lisa and Henry were too shocked at Larry’s word to lecture him about cursing. “You... you both _knew_?” Henry looked between Sal and Larry.

Sal nodded, feeling slightly awkward. “Well... _yeah_. Dad, you and Lisa haven’t been very subtle with your relationship.”

“Yeah, like everyone in the apartments have known for months now.” Larry continue as he took another bit of lasagna.

“And you two are okay with this?” Lisa and Henry asked in unison.

 Silence filled the room.

“Lar-bear? Is this alright? Are you alright?” Lisa asked, reaching over and took her son’s hand, Larry reacted in kind, squeezing his mom’s hand.

Larry stopped mid chew before swallowing, “Look I’m not gonna lie, when Sal and I first figured out that you two were a thing I was weirded out, maybe even a little pissed.” Lisa laced her fingers with Larry at this point. “But like, mom when I saw how happy you were at home, even when you were sick. When I saw how happy Henry made you... How can I stay mad at that? And dad—” Larry paused, and Sal felt sadness for his best friend. “Dad’s gone, I know that, as much as it fucking _hurts_ to admit, so if Henry can make you happy, the way that dad couldn’t— than yeah, I’m good with you two together.”

Tears welled in Lisa’s eyes, over come with joy she stood up from her chair, walked around the table and wrapped her arms around her son. “Oh Lar-Bear, I’m not trying to replce your dad, Jim will always be your father, but I’m still so happy to hear you say that.”

Larry, at first, squirmed against his mother’s embrace, feeling embarrassed. But eventually relaxed and reciprocated the embrace.

“And you, Sal?” Henry asked, curiously. Sal turned and looked at his father, whom somehow managed to kneel down in front of him without him even knowing. “I know that no one can replace your mother—“

“And I’m not trying too.” Lisa added, Larry still in her arms. “I would never try to do that to you, Sal.“

Henry smiled at Lisa before turning back to Sal, “I will always love your mother, son.“ Henry reach behind Sal’s head and gently removed the prosthetic face and cupped his son’s cheeks. Like he use to do when Sal was a child, like he did afterwards when he had that accident. “But I’m happy with Lisa, and I **_never_** thought I’d feel that again, that type of love. But I want you to be okay with this too, you are the most important thing to me. And if you aren’t right now that’s fine too, I— _We_ understand completely.”

A moment of silenced passed between them. Then Sal reached up and clinched his father’s sleeves. Something that he, himself, hasn’t done in a long time. “When I found out, I felt the same as Larry did. Even worse, because I thought you were forgetting mom, and I still miss her—“ His voice choked he closed his eyes and breathed, feeling slightly silly that he was 16 years old and yet his still felt this was.

But all the while his dad looked at him, eyes filled with sympathy and understanding.

“I know, son.” Henry said as he leaned forward and brought their foreheads together. Which was also something they haven’t done since Sal was very young and Henry wasn’t consumed by grief and alcohol.

But now that Sal has started he couldn’t stop. He’s kept this pain in his chest for too long. “After mom died. I always tried to be there for you, but I knew that I wasn’t enough. I couldn’t give you what mom had could. So if Lisa makes you happy, dad. Then so am I.”

A peacefulness wasted over them all, as everything, their emotions and feelings were all laid out in front of them all. And everything was accepted with open arms. Then soon they were all laughing, some with tears in their eyes, as both parents enveloped the two teens into a group hug, that lasted only for a few seconds.

“So like, when’s the wedding?” Larry asked jokingly, a smile on his face.

Henry and Lisa looked at one another before turning back to their son’s. “Well actually.”

Having put his prosthetic back on, Sal snickered as Larry gaped with wide eyes. Finding it funny that Larry didn’t noticed the ring on his mother’s finger until just now.

* * *

 

The wedding as it turned out was a month later. It was a small, simple gathering of friends and family. Sal’s grandparents showed up. Whom he has seen in years and it looked like his grandpa wasn’t doing very well by the looks of it. And Larry’s aunt came as well, along with various other members of Lisa’s and Henry’s family.

Todd showed up too, with Neil and Ashley, and for the first time Sal was happy that he was wearing his prosthetic because no one would be able to see the blush forming on his cheeks at how pretty Ash looked in the purple dress she wore. She waved at him as she and Todd walked over towards him and Larry.

As Henry was adjusting Sal’s tie they turned to see Lisa walking into the room, wedding dress and all, “Henry, we forgot the flower girl.” And they had, they had thought of the ring bearer, which was Lisa’s nephew.

But they forgot the flower girl.

Henry walked over to her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Sweetie, shh, it’s alright. We don’t have to one do we? It’s not a law, right?

“Statically speaking no,” Todd stated suddenly showing up right behind Sal, along with Ashley, “A flower girl as well as a ring bearer are more traditions then laws. You technically don’t have to have them if you don’t have anyone in mind.”

“Oh _Lena_. She would have loved to have been one.” Lisa whispered mournfully, Sal looked at Larry’s face, how quick it paled. He realized that this was the sister that Larry never got to know, the daughter Lisa never got to watch grow up.

He didn’t even need to think before he opened his mouth. “I’ll do it.” Sal announced casually.

They all looked at him, shocked. Then Lisa walked towards him, “Sal, you don’t have to do that.”

Sal shook his head and behind his prosthetic, he smiled. “This is important to you, and to dad. If you want a flower girl then I’ll be yours. Besides, I wear pigtails everyday. Wearing a dress and having my hair in a bun for a few hours is no big deal to me.”

Lisa smiled at him, hugging him tightly before she quickly turned to Ashley and politely asked if she could do Sal’s hair while she went and brought a dress out for him to wear.

The dress itself was yellow, had ruffles and was very itchy at times. But this wasn’t the worse thing he ever wore, plus it made Lisa happy and that was the main reason why he was doing this.

And according to Larry and Ashley, he rocked it. Which made him laugh because all he did was throw petals on the ground, hell at one point he tripped over his dress. But apparently to everyone else he did an amazing job.

And as he stood there next to Larry as their parents said their vows to one another, he felt Larry elbowed him. “Dude, I just like, realized something.”

“What?” He whispered trying to stay as quiet as possible. 

“Our parents are getting married.”

Sal had to choke down a laugh at the very obvious statement, “You don’t say?”

Larry elbowed him again, this time teasingly as he scoffed. “No, I mean, since your dad is marrying my mom. That makes us step brothers.”

And Larry was right. He had been so focused on his dad and Lisa that he hadn’t realized that this meant that him and Larry were now family.

 _A_ _brother_ , _huh_?

“I always wanted brother.”

As everyone around them cheered as the bride and groom kissed, Larry grinned at him. Offering him a fist bump, “Me too, dude. If I could have anyone be my brother, glad it’s you, Sally Face.”

For the first time in years, both Larry and Sal had something back they both both was gone long ago, a family. A family that was will living in a haunting building filled with ghosts. But a family, a  _real_ and **_whole_** family one regardless of the struggles. 

And that’s all they ever really wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! First time writing for a game franchise but I highly enjoyed writing this and I hope you all like it too, to whoever reads this. 
> 
> Anywoo, a penny for you thoughts? Please leave them in a comment. They are always loved and appreciated and I will see you all later.


End file.
